Wally's Bad Day
by Tagalong
Summary: Wally's day has been pretty awful. Can his favorite T.V. show cheer him up, or will it make it even worse? I am aware this isn't a very good summary or title, but the story's actually pretty good. Takes place in season one.


**A/N I was upset at a T.V. Show. This is the result:)**

Sometimes Wally just hated the world. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that the universe seemed to hate him. Why else would he be late for school, fail a history test, lose to Captain Cold, _get_ a cold, and have all his friends be 'too busy' to hang out with him all in the same day? Well, at least he had a DVR full of shows to watch. Wally flopped down on his couch with a huge bowl of popcorn to see what shows sounded good to him. He noticed that the season finale of his favorite action show was on. Could it be that something in his day had finally gone right? He began to watch the show. About halfway through, the phone rang. He paused the DVR, and looked at the Caller I.D. It was Robin.

He picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Dude, we need you down at the cave." Wally didn't respond. "_Now_!"

"Yeesh, coming." Wally turned off his T.V and sighed. It was just like the universe to try and take the _one good part_ _of his day_ and have some super-villain attack. He changed into his costume, and ran over to the mountain.

_**WallyWallyWally**_

"I'm here, what are we dealing with?"

The whole team looked over at him. Apparently, he had interrupted Batman's mission briefing. Wonderful.

"_You_ aren't _dealing_ with anything. According to Black Canary, I've been pushing the team too hard. She says that all of you need a week off. I'm here to inform you the team will not go on any missions for the next week. Dismissed." Batman walked over to the Zeta tubes and left.

"Seriously! He couldn't have just _called_ us to tell us that!? I was _busy_!"

"Doing what? Eating popcorn?" asked Artemis. Wally must have stared at her in disbelief for a second too long, because she laughed at him and elaborated. "You're still holding your popcorn bowl." Wally smacked himself.

_**WallyWallyWally**_

He didn't even respond. He just turned on his heel and ran back to his couch. At least the couch wouldn't fail him.

When he got home, he immediately crashed onto the couch. The couch promptly fell apart.

"Anything else, Universe!?"

Wally groaned, could this day get any worse? He wasn't even counting his week's leave as a good thing; when you are a superhero, there are no weeks off. Wasn't. Going. To. Happen. Sitting on the broken remains of his couch, he turned his T.V. back on. He didn't even try to think 'at least my T.V. still works'. He knew the universe had it in for him that day, and he didn't want to tempt fate. He settled in to watch the rest of his show. He was near the end of the episode now, and was at the part where the bad guys were trying to take over the world. It was pretty intense but, as always in the show, the good guys were winning. The producer really needed to have the heroes win less, it was getting predictable. As predictable as it was, Wally was kind of nervous. There was something different about this episode he couldn't quite put his finger on. It finally hit him: the good guys weren't winning. Wally was shocked. In all fifty-two episodes of this show, the good guys had never _not_ won. One of the reasons Wally liked the show was that it had great action, but was predictable enough so he wasn't overly attached to it to the point where he skipped important things to watch it (world saving, homework, etc.). The good guys won, the bad guys lost. That was how it always happened.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Wally wasn't sure exactly _why _he spoke it aloud, it wasn't like anyone was around to hear him. Both of his parents were out, and he didn't have any pets. It was most likely a sentence to break the silence. He watched the rest of the show in silence. The good guys' secret base had been discovered, and all personnel had to evacuate. The leader had stayed behind. Wally cringed when he realized the leader was going to sacrifice himself to save the rest of his teammates. The speedster still wasn't worried; no one on the side of the good guys had ever died. He was sure the leader would find some miraculous way to survive the explosion onscreen. Wally watched as the base exploded. He saw the evil mastermind walk into the remains of the base. The camera panned out and he saw the leader of the good guys, crushed under the rubble. Wally stared at the screen in disbelief. Did the leader just die? Wally was beyond shocked.

He remembered this was the season two finale. It was unbelievable. There was _no way _ the season had actually ended with this big of a cliffhanger. It was impossible! He raced over to his laptop and opened up Google. He typed in when the third season was going to be on, and clicked on the first result; a press conference with the producer. He scanned the article.

'…and, while I can't give a specific date, the next season should be on the air spring of next year.'

Wally almost pitched his computer out the window. Next year? _Next year_?! Why would the producers end a season with _killing the main character_, and then expect the fans to wait until _spring of next year_ to see what happens next. That was just wrong. Wally leaned back, remembering too late he didn't have the full couch under him, and toppled over. He heard a muffled snickering from outside his window. He walked outside on a hunch that his bad luck had some supernatural help. He looked in the bushes in front of his house and saw Klarion the Witch Boy crouching in them.

"You little…" began Wally.

"Whoops, gotta go. C'mon Teekl. It was fun while it lasted." The Lord of Chaos snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Wally was seething. There was absolutely no way that his entire day had been ruined by a bratty Lord of Chaos who was bored. He was going to _destroy_ Klarion the next time they fought. The speedster walked back inside. He would have to call the Cave to report his sighting of the baddie. He tried to think positively.

"At least I still have the week off," he said hopefully.

Klarion popped back in. "I can fix that!" He disappeared again. Wally's phone rang again.

"Hello," Wally answered wearily.

"Our week off is canceled. The Injustice League has broken out of jail."

Great. Just great. Wally was a pleasant person, really, with very few things he truly hated. Klarion the Witch Boy had just made the list of things Wally really and truly hated.

"Coming," he told Robin. On the way out the door, a random kid ran up and kicked him in the shins. The kid transformed into Klarion. Before Wally could smack him, he vanished.

"I HATE MAGIC!" Wally screamed. One of his neighbors stared. Great. This was, without doubt, the worst day Wally had ever had.

**A/N Sooo, now that that's out of my system, I can work on 'The Bubble Wrap Games!'. What did you think of this little one-shot? Review please!**


End file.
